


Nct High Part 2

by JungEunwoo_99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungEunwoo_99/pseuds/JungEunwoo_99
Summary: Johnny is a senior at Nct High and he is currently in a long distance relationship with his boyfriend Ten. This is their story.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 13





	Nct High Part 2

Johnny had just seen his dongsaengs run off to do their stage. he was so proud of them and his wishes Mark luck with his confession. It made him think of when he got together with Ten.

Ten was foreign exchange student from Thailand. He came during Johnny's second year of high school. Johnny had been instantly mesmerized by the foreign beauty. Not only was Ten beautiful, he was also witty and cute and just great to be around. He lit up a room when he entered.

Since Johnny had come from America he knew what it was like getting use to a new country, so his homeroom teacher asked hin to help him with anything he needed. But not long after arriving Ten had a big circle of friends, he pretty much got along with everyone in class and even some kids in other classes. Even with his big group of friends Ten still decided to hang out with Johnny.

They got really close during the year, talking in between classes, eating lunch on the roof together and even meeting up outside of school. It turns out Ten is a fantastic dancer and Johnny was in a dance troupe in America, so the two could often be seen in the classroom after school practicing together. Johnny was always amazed at how good Ten was and how much chemistry they have when dancing.

Johnny enjoyed every minute he spent with Ten but he knew it was limited and that Ten would have to return home. He doesn't want to think about so he had resigned himself to not sharing how felt for Ten. He tried to keep his distance to get himself use to not having Ten around.

Just a month away from Ten's last day and Ten corners him in the hall one day. "We need to talk," he says with a stern look. So they slink off to the roof. Once on the roof, Ten spun to face Johnny and asked, " Did I so something to upset, we haven't been hanging out as much and it feels like you've avoiding me." Johnny quickly deflects, " no its nothing like that, you're just imagining things. and I've just been a bit busy lately." Ten frowns, "you dont have to lie to me, I understand, I know that the teacher as you to look out for me and now that I'm leaving soon you don't have to babysit me." Ten turns away looking like tears are forming.

Johnny reaches out and bring Ten into a hug. " Don't cry, its it's nothing like that, I mean yes the teacher asked me to look out for you but after I got to know you and the amazing person you are, how could I not like spending time with you." He mutters the last bit, "in facts it's the exact opposite." Ten looks up at Johnny in question. Then it hits Johnny as he look down into Ten's eye, that whatever is between him and Ten he is willing to fight for it to work. "Ten, I love you." "Huh," Tens utters. " I love you, and I'm not afraid to admit it, I'm sorry I was distant recently. I was hoping if I didn't see u as often I could move on when u went back home," Johnny confesses. "Jonnhy," Ten cooes. " I know you're leaving in a month and that its probably better to not start a relationship if it'll only end in a month. But I just want to you to know that I am willing to wait for you and until we're out of school we could do the long distance thing." Johnny pulls Ten out of the hug, " oh I was getting ahead of my self u haven't even said if u like me or not. oh God I've just spilled my heart and even assumed your feelings, and now I'm rambli-" Ten covers Johnny's speech with a kiss. Johnny stands there shocked. Ten begins waving his hand in front of Johnny's face. "Johnny, earth to Johnny" Johnny begins to come out of his stupor, " Am I dreaming?" " No, you're not. Saranhae, I love you too Johnny Suh, Ten replies. Johnny pulled Ten back into a hug, " you've made me the happiest guy in the world." They stand in a hug for what feels like hours. The sound of the school bell ringing bring them back to reality.

The two walk hand in hand of out the school building and walk home together. "This is nice. I never want to let go of your hand," Johnny surmises. "Then don't, the family I'm staying with is going to be gone till later. You should come over, I mean if u wanted to," Ten nervously says not making eye contact. Johnny stops and holds Ten's face in his hands and replies, " I would love to."

When they arrive at Ten's house Johnny's confidence from earlier has all but disappeared. Ten leads him up to his room. Johnny awkward makes his way to the bed. Ten excuses himself to get them something to eat, leaving johnny alone. He has been to Ten's a couple times since they've meet, but now that they're a couple it feels different. He started fiddling with his hands, and begun over thinking, what if Ten thinks he's going too fast and getting ahead of himself. I know we've just gotten together but I'm ready when he is cause, I am absolutely certain he's the only one for me.

Just then Ten re-enters the room with chips and cola, " This is all we have." "Its perfect." Then they are both just sitting there in silence next to each other. Just then Ten turns to Johnny and says, "I love you" Johnny looks confused as he says, " yeah I know, you told me that already." Ten continues, " No I mean I will keep loving you no matter what, so if you're not up to, you know it, I am totally okay with waiting until we're older. I don't want you to feel as if we have to do it now just cause I'll be leaving." Johnny look at Ten with such love and understanding, "I know if sort of early but I know I want this with you. plus I wss worried, you would think I was rushing you."

they gaze at each other before meeting in the middle for a kiss. The kiss becomes deeper and soon Johnny is leaning over Ten. " are u sure," he whispers. Ten nods afraid his voice would give away his nerves and scary Johnny into stopping because he's so considerate when it comes to Ten. Johnny then takes a moment to admire the beauty of a person underneath him. "beautiful," he mutters and then goes for Ten's neck. one thing leads to another and they have officially spent their first night together. At some point they both fall asleep .

The sound of his phone ringing wakes Johnny up. He quickly answers as to not wake up ten. It's his mom calling to see where he is. He tells her he's at a friends and will be staying over. he hopes that'll be okay with Ten and his family. He hangs up and reaches over to caress Ten's silky black hair. This action slows wake Ten up, he asks in a groggy sleep voice that Johnny can't get enough of, " what time is it?" " Just after 8:30. Ten goes to sit up, but the ache in hits back prevents him. He lays down with a squeak. " Are u okay, "Johnny asks concerned, "did I go too hard." " No you were very gently, I'm just not use to it, dont worry. and he gives Johnny a peck on the cheek. " oh but don't u have to be getting home." " I told my mom that I'll be staying over, if that's alright." " yes of course, I'd actually prefer it, that way we can cuddle all night long." And that's what they did. 

During the month they spent almost all of their time together. Whether it be romantic dates on the weekend, or walking the other one home afterschool and then meeting them in morning. And before they knew it the time had come for Ten to go back home. 

That day, Johnny had decided he would go with Ten to the airport to see him off. Johnny knew he had to strong for Ten. So he pushed down his feelings and went to pick up Ten. As soon as Ten laid eyes on Johnny, you could see the tears in his eyes. "Ten, c'mon you can't start crying," Johnny chastised. Ten rubbed his eyes, "I'm not crying, stupid." Johnny grabbed his hand with a small chuckle and they were off for the airport. 

Once at the gate, the boarding of Ten's planes began. So they joined together for one last hug. " I'm going to miss you so much," Ten muttered into the hug. Johnny tilted Ten's chin up so he could look into his eyes. " I'm going to miss you too, but it'll just be for 2 years and then we'll be out of high school and then we can be together forever. Either you come back to Korea or I come to you in Thailand. No matter what though I want you to know that you're the only one for me. And I'm going to probably call u everyday so you can't forget about me." " Really, you'd come to Thailand for me, " Ten asked full on crying now. " Of course it doesn't matter where we are as long as I get to spend it with you." Johnny said as he leaned down the give Ten one last kiss. Johnny tried to put all of his feelings into the kiss to show how serious he was.They broke contact and Ten had to board the plane. Last thing Johnny saw was Ten waving to him from the gate, before his own tears started to flow. He knew it was going to be a hard 2 years but Ten was worth it so he'd endure. 

As Johnny thoughts about Ten filled his mind, he felt Doyoung tapping his arm. " C'mon the dreamies performance is about start and know u didn't want to miss it since you said you film it for them." So they both hurry off to the stage. The little dreamies did so well. He began cheering when someone behind him said, "wow those kids are so good they remind me of someone." That voice, he knows that voice. it's the voice he's wanted to hear for over a year now. He spins around and come face to face with the love of his life. "Ten," he breathes out as all the air has left his body, afraid that's he's not real. Ten all but breaks that illusion when he grabs Johnny has gives him the biggest hug he can manage with his petite figure. " You're really here? How? For how long? Why?" Ten chuckles as he ruffles Johnny's hair "slow down, too many questions." " Well I convinced my parents to let me finish the school year here, but only on the condition that I get a scholarship for the dance program at SNU for next year." "Wait, you got in, oh my God that's amazing you'd always wanted to continue your dance. "

Johnny pulls Ten tigher into the hug. "Yeah so that means after we graduate we can a place somewhere that's close to my school and that's a good place so you can do your filming." Johnny just keeps staring at Ten. " What?" Ten questions. " I love you," Johnny states as he pulls Ten into a kiss. It just feels so right, having Ten here. And he can't wait to spend their lives together.


End file.
